Regular Show Wizard Of Oz
by bzwman
Summary: Mordecai gets hit in the head with a frisbee and faints and then gets stuck in the Wizard of Oz. How will he ever get home?


Regular Show of Oz

Mordecai/Protagonist

Rigby/Scarecrow

Skips/ Tin Man

Pops/Lion

Benson/Wizard

Muscle Man/Bad Witch/Antagonist

High Five Ghost/Bad Witch's Assistant/Monkey/Half Antagonist

Margaret/Good Witch

Eileen/Munchkin

Mr. Maellard/Himself

Script

It was a beautiful day at the park, everyone finished working except for Mordecai and Rigby. They were told to clean up the fountain.

Rigby: I hate cleaning the fountain AGAIN!

Mordecai: Don't worry dude, we'll finish this in time so we can relax.

Rigby: This is the one hundredth time that we ever cleaned the fountain!

Mordecai: (smiles and laughs) not like the last time we cleaned the fountain!

Rigby: SHUT UP! Jeez, the baby ducks were in there.

Mordecai: Yeah, but let's just do it.

Then suddenly, while they were working, Mordecai gets hit in the head with a Frisbee that muscle man and high five ghost were playing.

Rigby: DUDE! Are you Ok?

Muscle Man: I'm sorry.

Benson: What happened?

Rigby: Muscle Man hit Mordecai in the head with a Frisbee.

Skips: We better get him inside and lay him down in his room.

The guys put Mordecai in his bed, meanwhile in Mordecai's imagination; he wakes up out of bed and sees that everything is in black and white.

Mordecai: Why is everything in black and white?

Then he comes downstairs and opens up the front door and sees an amazing looking town.

Mordecai: I don't think I'm at the park anymore.

Then suddenly, he sees a pink bubble glowing by and lands on the ground. Mordecai moved back a little, and then suddenly, the bubble goes away and a woman wearing a pink dress with a crystal crown and a crystal wand, she looked a lot like her crush, Margaret.

Good Witch: Are you a good witch or a bad witch?

Mordecai: Who me? No, I'm not. I'm Mordecai, from the park. What happened to the park anyway?

Good Witch: Well, you are not at the park silly. You are at munchkin land. I'm the good witch of the north.

Mordecai: You are? Well, you look beautiful.

Good Witch: Why, thank you. I would like you to meet the mayor of Munchkin City. Miss Mayor.

A small female squirrel walks out of her home. She looked like Eileen.

Miss Mayor: I would like you to thank you for killing the Wicked Witch.

Mordecai: I killed a witch?!

Miss Mayor: Look at the bottom of your house. (Points to the bottom of the house)

Mordecai: (Gasps) I did that?! No, it's not my fault. I didn't mean to do it. I swear.

Miss Mayor: Jeez, chill you're not in trouble. We just want to thank you for killing her.

Then suddenly, black smoke approached and laughter hurdled. Mordecai shivered and Margaret holds him. All of the stuff came from a bad witch. It was a male and he looked like Muscle Man.

Mordecai: (Scared) I thought you said that he was dead.

Margaret: That was his brother the wicked witch, this is the bad witch, he's worse than the other one was.

Bad Witch: Who killed my brother? Who killed the wicked witch?! WAS IT YOU STRING BEAN?! (Goes to Mordecai)

Mordecai: (Scared) No, it wasn't an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody.

Bad Witch: Well, my boy, I can cause accidents too.

Good Witch: Aren't you forgetting your ruby sneakers?

Bad Witch: The sneakers, yes. The sneakers… (Goes to the house and then disappears) THEY'RE GONE! The ruby sneakers, what have you done with them? Give them back to me or I'll…

Good Witch: It's too late, there they are and there they'll stay. (Points to Mordecai's feet, Mordecai Gasps)

Bad Witch: Give me back my sneakers. I'm the only one who knows how to use them. They're no use to you. Give them back to me. Give them back.

Good Witch: (Whispers to Mordecai) keep them tight inside them. Their magic must be very powerful or he wouldn't want them so badly. (Mordecai shakes his head)

Bad Witch: You stay out of this Good Witch or I'll fix you as well.

Good Witch: (Laughs) oh, rubbish you have no power here, be gone before somebody drops the house on you.

Bad Witch: Fine, I'll bide my time. AND AS FOR YOU MY FINE BOY! It's true I can't attend whenever I like too, but just try to stay out of my way. JUST TRY! I'll get you my boy! (Laughs evilly and disappears)

Good Witch: Ok, here's what you have to do, follow the yellow brick road to Emerald City. Start from the beginning. Did you bring your broomstick with you?

Mordecai: Well, no I'm afraid I didn't.

Good Witch: Well, then you have to walk. So good luck! (She kisses Mordecai and the pink bubble appears again and goes away. Mordecai sighs happily)

Mordecai: Ok, follow the yellow brick road.

Miss Mayor: Good luck!

Mordecai walked down the yellow brick road until he stopped at where there were three walkways.

Mordecai: Great, where am I supposed to go?

Voice: Try left. (Points left)

Mordecai: (Looks around) who said that? (Looks at scarecrow) what, I don't think scarecrows can talk.

Voice: Try right. (Points right)

Mordecai: You did say something.

Mordecai saw that the noise was coming from a scarecrow. The scarecrow looked like Rigby.

Scarecrow: Yes, I said something. I was trying to help you.

Mordecai: Wow, dude, are you…

Scarecrow: OK, I CAN'T EVEN MAKE UP MY MIND BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOT A BRAIN YET!

Mordecai: What? How can you talk when you…

Scarecrow: I don't know, but can you help me get down from here?

Mordecai: Sure, how…

Scarecrow: Just pull the nail down on my back and…

Mordecai: Oh, it's right there. (Mordecai pulls the nail down and Scarecrow falls)

Scarecrow: Thank you, now where are you heading?

Mordecai: I'm going to Emerald City to see the wizard so I can go back home to the park that I work at. Maybe he can give you a brain.

Scarecrow: Hey, that's sounds nice. Thanks. I'll come with you.

Mordecai: Ok then, off to Emerald City.

Mordecai joins the Scarecrow on the trip. Then, they were getting hungry so they see apple trees everywhere and try picking them up. Then, the apple trees came out alive and hit Mordecai on the hand.

Mordecai: OUCH!

Tree: What do you think you're doing?

Mordecai: Well we were walking all the way and we were hungry and… did you say something?

Tree: Well, would you like it if someone took something off of you?

Mordecai: (Angrily) hey man, that was mean.

Scarecrow: Come along Mordecai, you don't want any of those apples.

Tree: Are you saying that my apples aren't what they ought to be?

Scarecrow: No, he just doesn't like little green worms. (Mordecai punches Scarecrow) dude, what was that for?

Mordecai: For being funny.

Tree: WHY YOU?! (Tree throws apples at Mordecai and Scarecrow)

Scarecrow: Well, that worked. Help yourself.

Mordecai and Scarecrow picked up each apple at a time until Mordecai sees a man made out of tin. He looked more like Skips.

Mordecai: Uh, dude, you better come over here. It's a man made out of tin.

Scarecrow: (Runs over) tin?

Mordecai: Yes.

Tin Man: (Trying to talk) Oil can.

Mordecai: What did you say?

Tin Man: (Trying to talk again) Oil can.

Mordecai: He said oil can.

Scarecrow: Oil can what?

Mordecai: Oil Can? (Mordecai grabs oil can from a branch) there it is. Where do you want me to put it on first?

Tin Man: (Trying to talk again) mouth.

Scarecrow: He said his mouth. (Grabs oil can from Mordecai and drips some oil on one side of the mouth and gives it back to Mordecai) other side. (Mordecai drips on the other side of the mouth)

Tin Man: Thanks a lot you guys, I can talk again. Oil everywhere else.

Mordecai: When did you ever get like this?

Tin Man: Well, about a year ago, I was chopping down that tree, and then suddenly it began to rain. Then, right in the middle of a chop, I rusted solid and been that way ever since.

Mordecai: Well, you're better now.

Tin Man: Better? Not yet because I don't even have a heart inside.

Scarecrow: Really?

Mordecai: Everyone has a heart.

Tin Man: Well, except for me. Open my chest door.

Mordecai (Opens the chest door) Hello? (Closes the chest door) Wow, why don't come with us to see the wizard in Emerald City? He's going to give Scarecrow a brain. He's gonna try to take me home. I'm sure he can give you a heart.

Tin Man: Well, uh, I never was treated nicely before. Thanks. Let's go.

Mordecai and Scarecrow are joined by Tin Man. Then, they go inside a scary forest. Scarecrow was the scariest out of the others. Then suddenly, a lion approached. The lion looked like Pops.

Lion: Whoops! Sorry to scare you!

Mordecai: Wait, I thought you were supposed to scare everyone.

Lion: Well, yeah but I can't even scare anybody at all. I don't have any courage at all.

Scarecrow: Really? Well, then why don't you try counting sheep?

Lion: Because I'm afraid of them.

Tin Man: Poor you, (to Mordecai) is it ok to take him along with us to see the wizard?

Mordecai: Great idea, (to Lion) why don't you come along with us? We are on our way to see the wizard at Emerald City to give Scarecrow a brain, Tin man a heart and take me home. I'm sure that he can give you some courage.

Lion: Oh, how nice of you to let me join you guys on a journey. Let's go.

Mordecai, Scarecrow and Tin Man are joined by Lion. Mordecai, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion find Emerald City and they ran their way to the city when a guard was there.

Guard: HAULT! Where do you think you're going?

Mordecai: Uh, please sir, we want to see the wizard this fast. All four of us.

Guard: What?! Nobody can see the wizard, nobody, not know how?

Mordecai: Please, it's very important.

Guard: No, you can't.

Scarecrow: But, that's Mordecai.

Guard: That's Mordecai, the guy with the shoes? (Everyone shook their heads except for Guard) well, I'll go talk to the wizard at once. (Goes inside and comes back out) the wizard says GO AWAY!

Scarecrow: Wow, I guess we came here for nothing.

Mordecai: Great dudes, now what are we going to do?

Scarecrow: Oh, I got an idea. Pretend that you're upset about something and maybe he will let us in.

Mordecai: Good Idea. (Fake cries and everyone else pretends to pad on him) Please could you let us in, I have a family member who is dying right now and I need to get back home.

Guard: Oh, I didn't know you have a sick family member right now. Ok, I'll let you in.

When, they get inside they all start to shiver because the wizard appears.

Wizard: I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?!

Mordecai: (Steps forward) well, I'm Mordecai, all blue and white and… we come to ask you…

Wizard: SILENCE! (Mordecai moves back) THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ KNOWS WHY YOU HAVE COME! STEP FORWARD TIN MAN! (Tin Man steps forward) YOU CAME TO ME FOR A HEART DO YOU?

Tin Man: (Nervously) yes and if you let me explain I'll…

Wizard: ENOUGH! (Tin Man moves back) AND YOU SCARECROW (Scarecrow steps forward) COMING TO ASK FOR A BRAIN, HUH!

Scarecrow: (Nervously) yes… uh… well you see we…

Wizard: NEXT! (Scarecrow moves back) YOU LION! (Lion moves forward and then faints. Everybody tries to wake him up)

Mordecai: (Angrily) Dude, what was that about? You should be ashamed of yourself. Frightening him like that when he came to you for help.

Wizard: SILENCE MORDECAI! THE WIZARD HAS DECIDED THAT I WON'T GIVE YOUR REQUESTS UNLESS… YOU BRING ME THE HAT OF THE BAD WITCH!

Mordecai: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that the bad witch is on to me.

Scarecrow: Really? (To Wizard) but if we do that we'll have to kill him to get it.

Wizard: I DON'T CARE! NOW GO!

Lion: (Nervously) what if she kills us first?

Wizard (Angrily) I SAID GO!

All four ran out of Emerald City into a forest. Meanwhile at the bad witch's castle, the bad witch tells his flying monkey (who looks like High Five Ghost) to bring him Mordecai. Meanwhile, the four saw a sign and they read it.

Lion: (Reads) I turn back if I were you.

Scarecrow: Oh no you don't! We're very close.

Tin Man: (Points up) Uh, what's that up in the sky?

It was a flying monkey. Everyone screamed and ran around in circles. The flying monkey was chasing after Mordecai. Then, Mordecai was caught by the flying monkey.

Mordecai: (Screams) HELP! LET ME GO!

Scarecrow: (Worried Voice) Mordecai! NO! We got to do something!

Tin Man: Well we got to save him.

Scarecrow: (Looks at Lion) and you are going to lead us.

Lion: Who me?

Scarecrow and Tin Man: Yes you.

Lion: Ok, I'll go and help Mordecai.

Scarecrow: That's it! Let's go!

Meanwhile, Mordecai is held captive by the bad witch at the castle.

Bad Witch: Well, if it isn't Mordecai. How lovely it is for you to come to my place.

Mordecai: (Nervously) what do you want from me?

Bad Witch: I want those sneakers!

Mordecai: (Nervously) But the good witch told me not to.

Bad Witch: Very well then. (Tries to get the sneakers then he gets shocked by the power of the shoes)

Mordecai: (Nervously) I'm sorry, I didn't do it.

Bad Witch: I KNOW YOU DIDN'T DO IT! Those shoes will never come off as long as you are alive. (Walks up to the hour glass) do you see this hour glass? This is how long you get to be alive! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I GET THOSE SHOES! (Leaves and locks the door. Mordecai begins to cry and walks slowly to sit down right next to the crystal)

Mordecai: (Cries) Now I'll never get home.

Voice: Mordecai, Mordecai is that you.

Mordecai recognizes that voice.

Mordecai: (Cries) Rigby? (Runs up to the crystal and Rigby's face appears)

Rigby: Dude, where are you? I've been searching for you everywhere.

Mordecai: (Cries) I'm here in Oz Rigby. I'm locked up in the bad witch's castle and I'm trying to get home. (Rigby's face disappears) please Rigby don't go away. Come back!

Bad Witch: (Face appears) Rigby come back! You'll never see your best friend ever again! (Face Disappears)

Mordecai had nothing to do, he was scared. Meanwhile, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion ran upstairs to save Mordecai.

Scarecrow: Wait, we better make sure this is the door. Mordecai, are you in there it's us?

Mordecai: Scarecrow? (Runs up to the locked door) yes, it's me he locked me in.

Tin Man: We got to get him out.

Mordecai: Oh, hurry please hurry. The hour glass is almost empty.

Lion: Get back. (Lion breaks the door)

Mordecai: Guys, you're back. Thank you!

Scarecrow: Come on, we got no time to lose.

All four attempt to escape out of the door until the door closes automatically. They try knocking the door until the bad witch appears.

Bad Witch: (Laughs evilly) going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it, my little party has just begun. So, it's the end of Mordecai and his friends. How about a little fire Scarecrow? (Throws fire at Scarecrow)

Scarecrow: (Screams) HELP! I'M BURNING! (Mordecai gets a bucket of water and splashes all over Scarecrow. Some of it went on the bad witch)

Bad Witch: YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! I'M MELTING! HELP ME! (Bad Witch goes away)

Monkey: He's dead, you killed him!

Mordecai: I didn't mean to kill him.

Monkey: Here, take the hat and go.

Mordecai: Thank you. Now we can go back.

All four arrive back to Emerald City to see the wizard. Mordecai gives the hat to the wizard but the wizard tells them to come back tomorrow.

Mordecai: Tomorrow?! I want to go home now!

Wizard: I SAID COME BACK…

They find out that a man with no hair was doing the talking. He looked like Mr. Maellard.

Mordecai: Who are you?

Wizard: Well, I'm the wizard of oz.

Mordecai: (Angrily) you are? I don't believe you.

Wizard: Well you see you three already have your requests and Mordecai; your person will be coming in a second.

Mordecai: Who?

The pink bubble comes back. The good witch appears.

Mordecai: Can you help me?

Good Witch: You don't need any help anymore. You already have your time to get home.

Mordecai: I did?

Good Witch: Yes, tap your shoes together three times and it will take you home.

Mordecai: Thank you. First, I wanna say goodbye. (Goes to everyone) Goodbye everyone. (Taps his shoes three times)

It comes back to the park. Mordecai is lying down on his bed and wakes up.

Mordecai: Uh, what happened?

Rigby: Dude, you're ok.

Mordecai: Rigby!

Rigby: You got hit in the head with a Frisbee.

Mordecai: I think I should rest now.

Everyone else comes in.

Skips: Remember me, Skips.

Benson: And me, Benson.

Muscle Man: And me, Muscle Man.

High Five Ghost: And me, High Five Ghost.

Pops: And me, Pops.

Margaret and Eileen enter.

Margaret: Hey Mordecai.

Mordecai: Margaret!

Eileen: We heard you got into an accident.

Mordecai: I'm fine now.

Benson: Ok guys, let's get back to work. (Everyone leaves except Rigby, Margaret and Eileen, they stayed to hang with Mordecai)

The End


End file.
